customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
White Mercenary
White Mercenary is an clan formed by traitors of Hero Factory, as well as various robots and drones. Their principal objective is to take down the Heroes in a revenge attack on the Hero Factory. The clan consists of three groups: drones, commanders, and soldiers. Members Soldiers Soldiers are formed by several white mercenary troopers and commanded by a super soldier named Killer commando. These troopers are equipped with torpedo launchers and a laser-firing shields Drones Drones are formed by robots specifically created by Red hunter and the commander is Tank drone. Drones protect white mercenary HQ at all times. Commanders Commanders are formed by the principal villains of the White mercenary clan and are headed by Quaza Demon and Red Hunter. History There are 3 big events involving the White Mercenaries: The Toxic Revolution, The Strucker Veangeance, and The War. Strucker Veangeance When Strucker bladewastortured by other white mercenaries he tried to escape but he was attacked. The photo on side show Double Death attacking him. Toxic Revolution When Intoxication was killed, the soldiers group was started as a revolution to make Red Hunter pay for his death. The toxic soldiers lost the giant battle of the White Mercenaries and were tortured by Quaza Demon. The soldiers of Intoxication wound up fleeing. This group had powerful soldiers and intelligent vengeance masters to make all of the traitors pay. Only one traitor survived, the legendary Strucker Blade. The War Eventually, the Hero Factory declared war on the White Mercenaries and Strucker Blade had an opportunity to attack the HQ. Story "What you are doing Black Angel?" said Slasher. "I am building a drone thats capable to create big vortex like Von Nebula." Minutes later a blue drone with Von Nebula's staff stood before the two and said "I am the vortex drone." "Red hunter will be jealous" said Black Angel. Suddenly they heard a big noise. "I will check, stay here with your new drone Black Angel." Suddenly Strucker jumped onto his motorcicle and said "I will finish with you later." Slasher used his special ability to create a wall. "This idiot attack cannot beat me!" The walls falls over, then Slasher and Strucker run yelling "Aargh!" Black Angel joined the battle and saved Slasher. ---- Months later, the White Mercenaries received a message from Hero Factory A confusion starts heroes declares war, the white mercenaries headed to a giant battle with Strucker and two heroes Carl Star and Joe Missile. The battle starts when Slasher took a part of his power to make a wall and throw a few missiles in the air. Star tried to attack vortex drone but was stoped by a big toxic creature took a shot to the core. "This is your time Double Death." Strucker says and advanced towards Double Death. "No Strucker this is your time!" Black Angel destroyed Strucker's motorcicle wheel. and the the traitor fell off of the motorcycle along with the mountain. All the characters fell. On the ground Slasher used his wall creation ability and Star got shot in the core again. "Carl!" Missile knelt to check Carl's status,and Stucker said "This idiot attack again." "No Strucker" "What?" "Wall shot" The walls advanced on Strucker and busted his motorcycle. Then he said "White Mercenaries!" Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:User:Hathi02 Category:Characters Category:Organizations Category:Intact Groups Category:Living Villains Category:Living Characters Category:White mercenary